


ethereal (e·the·re·al)

by seonghwangel



Series: my nct fics [7]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Vampire, Biting, Jealousy, Jisung is a shy baby?, Kissing, M/M, On Hiatus, Protective Jaemin, Roomates, Vampire!Jaemin, human!jisung, nct127 are little shits, neck kisses, taeyong is jaemin's brother
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 11:23:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16136216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seonghwangel/pseuds/seonghwangel
Summary: 1.extremely delicate and light in a way that seems too perfect for this world.





	ethereal (e·the·re·al)

"Jisung!" someone screeched as Jisung dropped one of his suitcases out of surprise. Jisung whipped his head around to see his best (and dead) friend Zhong Chenle bolting towards him, his fangs prominent against his bottom lip. A smile washed over Jisung's face as he dropped the rest of his bags, opening his arms and letting his best friend jump into them. The hug was warm, not in a literal sense of course, but it held all of the memories they've had before this exact moment. Being apart from one of your only friends for two years was hard, so this hug meant every 'I missed you' that Jisung couldn't say.

"Wait," Chenle started, stepping back from Jisung, his brows furrowed.

"What..?"

"Are you...?" Chenle gasped. "Are you _taller_ than me?"

Jisung looked towards Chenle, down towards his legs, and up back at Chenle again.

"Yes."

Chenle's eyes widened as he let out an exaggerated sob, making Jisung blush at the few curious eyes around him. Of course, Chenle had to show his horrible acting skills at the train station where everyone could see.

"My baby is growing up," he pretended to wipe a tear as he pinched Jisung's cheek. Jisung groaned, swatting his hand away. 

"Can we just go now?" Jisung huffed, making Chenle roll his eyes.

"It's been two years and you still don't appreciate my presence," Chenle grumbled, grabbing a few of Jisung's bags and carrying them to his car.

"I see you managed to finally get your license," Jisung chuckled as he got in the passenger seat.

"Hey! It only took me six tries," Chenle pouted, starting up the car.

"Yeah, five more than it should have," Jisung shot back making Chenle hit him on the shoulder. "Hey, both hands on the wheel!"

"You're the one that wanted to go to the same university as me, so you better show me respect," Jisung just mocked Chenle with a higher pitch making the older groan. This is going to be a long ass ride.

-

Jisung opened the door to his new dorm. The room was tidy and neat, almost as if no one else ever lived here. He stepped in the spacy dorm, taking his shoes off by the door. he really wished Chenle would have stayed to help him unpack, but he had to go to work. The two sadly couldn't room together since Chenle already had a roommate and now Jisung had to room with a complete stranger.

The boy managed to haul his bags to his room, only knowing it was his by peaking into the other one that was decorated with _a lot_ of Ryan plushies. Jisung dropped all his bags by the door, taking a seat on his new bed and looking around the room. The walls were a light cream color, and soft carpet lined the room. His bed had simple white and cream sheets. There was a big window next to his bed, looking over the University, Han river peaking out behind a few trees.

Jisung's eyes wandered back to his luggage, deciding to unpack now before he forgot.

-

It took Jisung a total of two hours and 23 minutes to put everything away neatly. He flopped face first onto his bed before turning his head to check the time on his phone. The time was 8:00 p.m. He knew that most vampires were in classes at the moment, said creatures having completely different schedules than human students. He sat up, deciding to go out to get something to eat. You see, if Jisung was back home, he would have been scared to go out at night alone, but every since he meant Chenle six years ago, his fear of vampires completely vanished.

He slipped on a black hoodie over his plain white tee shirt and stuffed his phone in his pocket. On his way out, he googled the nearest takeout place, only a few blocks away and called to place his order. He walked out of the dorm building into the night air, not really being fazed by the cold. He began walking, his steps echoing in the night air. There was an eery feeling, even though there were groups of students walking past him, chattering loudly. He shook his head, stuffing his hands into his hoodie pocket and kept his head down as he walked, never really being a social person. 

A few vampires gave him weird looks, wondering why a human first year was out on the streets at night. Maybe he should've just texted Chenle to drive him. He sighed, cursing himself for not bringing his headphones and looked up at the sky. There were no stars or even planes. Everything was just pitch black and Jisung didn't know how he felt about that. His eyes lit up once he saw the takeout restaurant. He walked in the warm building, only a few people were seated. He quickly managed to pick up his order without talking before exiting back out, the cold surrounding him once again.

He felt iffy again, fewer people being out on the street in the small amount of time that Jisung was inside. Most were in a class by now. The takeout was hot in Jisung's hands as he clutched his fried shrimp closer to his body. It could've been just his brain, but had heard footsteps echoing his. More than one set. He closed his eyes for a moment before opening them again, speeding up his pace. The footsteps behind him got louder as he was practically speed walking at this point.

"Hey doll," a voice said behind him. Jisung kept walking, assuming that the voice was talking to someone else.

"Yes, I'm talking to you," Jisung stopped in his tracks, turning around slowly. He was met with two guys, one with blonde hair and the other with faded red hair. "Ah, you were right, Yuta. He is pretty," the guy cocked his head and Jisung saw his fangs reflect off of the moonlight.

"What are you doing out here all alone?" the blonde one asked, taking a few steps closer. Jisung's heart began pounding as he took a few steps back.

"I'm uh-"

"Leave the kid alone, assholes," another voice spoke in the dark. Jisung's head snapped towards the sound a boy coming into view. Jisung's eyes widened as he took in his appearance. He wore a simple grey tee and black ripped jeans, his washed out pink hair flopped messily over his forehead. His eyes were a sharp gold, his nose curved perfectly. And his lips. His lips were the perfect shade of light pink and glossy, the dents from his fangs decorating his bottom one. His fangs were sharp and pearly white and Jisung found himself mesmerized by them.

"Hey," Jisung blinked quickly as a hand was waved in front of his face. He blinked and took a step back as the pink haired boy came into view. "I asked if you were alright,"

"For god's sake, stop being a prude. We were just gonna have some fun," the red-haired one spoke. The pink haired boy rolled his eyes.

"Sorry about them. They just like to fuck with humans," the two groaned at that comment making the pink haired guy laugh. Jisung stood shocked, his fried shrimp hanging loosely in his hands.

"What building are you in? I can walk you home," he offered. Jisung looked behind him at the two guys before he looked back at the one that stood in front of him. Why would he tell a complete stranger where he lives?

"Oh no, it's fine. I'm gonna go now," Jisung began taking slow steps back at each word he spoke making the pink haired boy frown.

"Alright. Again, sorry about those two," the pink haired boy patted Jisung's shoulder making the orange haired boy flinch a bit, but it wasn't noticeable. The pink haired boy walked back towards the blonde and red-haired ones, pinching the blonde one and pushing the other as they began walking away.

Jisung sighed. All he wanted to do was go home and eat his fried shrimp.

-

Jisung shot up out of his bed at the sound of the front door slamming and a voice grumbling to themselves. His eyes widened when he realized that it must've been his roommate. He slipped on his bunny slippers, rubbing his eyes as he cracked his door open, peaking out into the hallway. He heard shuffling in the kitchen, deciding to head there. He stuck his head out from around the wall and nearly screamed as he saw the pink haired boy from last night.

"Oh shit," Jisung whispered, but the vampire obviously heard as he whipped his head around, jumping a bit.

"What are you doing here?" the pink haired boy asked, brows furrowed.

"Uh, I guess I'm your dorm mate," Jisung awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck.

"My roommate is a _human_?" the pink haired boy said mostly to himself making Jisung frown. Was he that disgusted at being roomed with a human? "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean for that to come out rude," he laughed a bit, setting down a solid black bottle that he had grabbed out of the fridge.

"It's just that vampires usually don't get human dorm mates for... safety reasons," he shrugged and Jisung slowly nodded. "So, what's your name?" he questioned as he leaned on the kitchen island, his gold eyes focused on Jisung's sleepy face.

"Jisung," the pink haired boy smiled, his fangs sparkling. Just now Jisung realized that all the blinds were shut. He forgot to check the time when he woke up, so it must've been morning.

_("Lele, is it true that the sun kills vampires?" 12-year-old Jisung asked as he rocked back and forth on the swing._

_"Well, it doesn't kill us. We're just sensitive to it, silly. But, we don't burn or anything," Chenle concluded, stuffing his half-finished lollipop back into his mouth.)_

"I'm Jaemin," Jaemin spoke, making Jisung snap back to reality. Jisung just nodded awkwardly, pressing his lips into a thin line. Jaemin pushed himself off of the island, grabbing the black bottle in the process.

"Are you hungry? I only have... vampire stuff here at the moment, but we can go out to get something to eat if you want," Jaemin spoke, Jisung nodded again.

"I'm gonna go shower..." he rushed out before turning around and walking (read: running) down the hallway. He could feel Jaemin sharp gaze on him as he exited the room making his heart beat faster than it already was.

"Stupid vampires," Jisung mumbled.

"I heard that!" Jaemin shouted making Jisung blush even redder than before.


End file.
